


Prank, Pride and Punishment

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, Community: spanking_world, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: Stiles have a hard time dealing with Orientation week at his new college, more specifically with his fellow dorm students.





	Prank, Pride and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Notes & Warnings: a few bad words and a non-graphic spanking…

**Prank, Pride and Punishment by Spanked by Spike**

Join the army they said, it will make a man out of you… So, yeah Stiles decided to take the College route instead.  
May not have been his brightest idea either though… Who the heck invented Freshman Orientation Week? And gave power to 19 years old RAs? So yeah, he didn’t know his Resident Assistant was in charge of adding new rules to his barely discovered freedom. He was also quite attached to remnants of classic traditions that should have disappeared ages ago.

 

They barely had time to settle that they were made to choose between the countless activities designed to make them bond. Really? Why would he care about bonding with kids who had no better things to worry than drinking and partying… Not that he was opposed to it, with his buddies, you know Scott or Danny on good days…

 

There aren’t many of those to remember though, so he’s not even missing that! Still, he wasn’t going to sign up for finding how much of a keg he can drown in one go, being a Sheriff off-spring must have something to do with it.  
He wasn’t going to join the Parcours race; he was chased enough for a lifetime trying to save himself and his friends. Wasn’t going to pick up a club to join… Stiles just wanted to be left alone with his video games, damn it!  
The RA was insisting though, and on days like those, Stiles wanted to channel his inner Hale and be dismissive, snarky and ready to disembowel the nuisance all at once. Of course, he couldn’t resist…

 

He went and stole the pride of the floor, the Antique Paddle displayed against the back wall of the entrance to their dorms, and went and burned the damn thing to ashes right at the front door... with glee too!  
Didn’t end as gloriously as he anticipated though... Between the lost freshmen puppies looking fearful and yet excited and the older crowd read to eviscerated the dummy that did that to their beloved paddle, he tried to disappear in the shadows, keenly aware that he did not have the backup of his hometown homies here.

 

Of course he got ratted out, because these 18 years old, don’t freaking know what honor is… Where is a Peter Hale when we need him, to instill the respect of the code of silence in these miscreants! So, yep he didn’t choose to participate in the activities but he got to pick his punishment; 12 of the best.

 

He was downright giddy for having burned the wretched paddle, and was quite certain that he could take twelve slaps, lol.

 

The RA and three of the Seniors took most of the space in his ridiculously small sized room, surrounding him and blocking any path to a hasty exit if needed be.  
“Drop trou’ now!” He was ordered without much preamble and kicked his jeans to the edge of the bed without much fuss, eager to be done with this ordeal already.

 

Of course, they lied; twelve of the best on each cheeks, it turned out to be… And the best sucked! Big time! Who the fuck would even think about using a slipper? He really wasn't made for this!

So, Stiles would confess; As his thighs and buns turned redder and redder with each slap and goading from the group around him, he committed the name of everyone of these assholes to memory… They were so in to eat shit for the remainder of the year!

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Spanking-World Voyeur challenge on LJ. Some of the entries from the challenge are for adult consumption only.  
> [Originally posted](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/467028.html) at   
> Voyeur Challenge Photo: Nine  
>   
> Personal Table Prompt: **I am not made for this!**  
>  Milly-Gal Prompt Table: **We Need to Talk.**
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS welcome :)


End file.
